monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Centipede Girl/Vanessa
Vanessa is a friendly Centipede Girl. She can join you after a battle. World Interactions Battle Dialogue “There are gems scattered all over this area. Since you’re here, I’ll give you one.” (+1 Orange Earth Stone) “I found this in a treasure chest I opened a while ago. I have no use for it, so you can have it.” (+550G) “I caught some insects. You can have one if you’re hungry.” (+1 Beetle) “Could you give me some full moon grass? Sometimes I get stung by Scorpion Girls.” (Give Full Moon Grass?) *Yes - “You’re pretty generous… I have a slightly better opinion of you.” (+20 Affinity) *No - “Oh… Well, that’s fine.” “Could you give me some money? They’re selling some cute shoes in town.” (Give 330G?) *Yes - “You’re pretty generous… I have a slightly better opinion of you.” (+25 Affinity) *No - “Oh… Well, that’s fine.” “Could you give me some meat? I want to suck the fluids.” (Give Meat?) *Yes - “You’re pretty generous… I have a slightly better opinion of you.” (+30 Affinity) *No - “Oh… Well, that’s fine.” “I do have venom, but it’s so weak that it’s not all that useful in combat.” “I’m just a despised outcast. I’m not even a proper insect.” “I’ve tried counting my feet many times. I always fall asleep partway through, so I’ve never counted all of them.” “This carapace is very tough. Clumsy attacks won’t get through.” “Centipedes are surprisingly stubborn. They don’t die even if they’re cut in half.” “I can freely control all my legs. ...But they do occasionally get tangled up in each other.” “Strictly speaking, centipedes don’t meet the definition of an insect. But centipedes are considered insect monsters.” “We often fight with Scorpion Girls. We’ve had really bad experiences with those gals.” “I feed on bodily fluids. My favorite food by far is human semen.” “Ahead of here awaits a very harsh environment. There are many monsters who have adapted to it, just like me.” “We often fight with Scorpion Girls for territory. Centipedes are despised, but aren’t scorpions even more despised?” *I hate scorpions - “Really? That’s good. You and I can get along.” (+10 Affinity) *I love scorpions - “I-I can’t believe that… Your sensibilities are really out of whack.” (-5 Affinity) *I want to eat scorpions - “You shouldn’t do that, you’ll get sick.” (+10 Affinity) “Humans only have two feet. Is that inconvenient?” *It isn’t inconvenient - “Is that so? I hope you’re not just acting tough.” *It’s inconvenient - “I see. The Goddess sure is cruel… I feel sorry for you, really.” (+10 Affinity) *We have three - “I… I see. In that case, you must have lost your third leg.” “I’m very good at tickling. I shall tickle you too.” *Don’t! - “Fufuu, it’s useless to resist. Your face shall be distorted with pleasure.” (+10 Affinity) *Tickling… - “Just accept it, it’d be a bother otherwise.” *I’ll tickle you! - “That would be humiliating… Definitely don’t do that.” (-5 Affinity) “Centipedes are despised, of course… Do you hate centipedes too?” *I like them - “Hmph, shameless...” (-5 Affinity) *I hate them - “Yeah, I also think it’s best to be honest.” (+10 Affinity) *I hate them more than anything else in the world - “Y-you hate them that much? There’s nothing you hate more? Nothing?” “Do you know how many feet I have?” *A hundred - “More than that.” *Ten thousand - “...Do I have that many?” (+10 Affinity) *I don’t know - “Yeah, I don’t know either. I’ve never counted them.” Pocket Castle Basic Greeting: "Watching my feet is fun. I even lose track of time..." With Scarlet: Scarlet: "Oh, if it isn't the hideous centipede." Vanessa: "The despised scorpion is so full of herself." Scarlet: "What? Why did you say that?!" Vanessa: "You must be blind if you don't understand." Sonya: "All right, stop! Let's be friends, scorpions and centipedes!" Papi: "Be friends with centipedes and scorpions! I caught some, want them?!" Sonya: "Ahhh!! No insects!!" Scarlet: "...We're both despised. Shall we get along?" Vanessa: "Well..." With Rachura: Vanessa: "You're facing prejudice because of your appearance, aren't you?" Rachura: "Pretty much. Even though I'm a gentle tarantula..." Vanessa: "I'm also being discriminated against because of how I look. Even though I'm a gentle centipede..." Rachura: "Um, isn't your kind highly ferocious?" With Lippy Vanessa: "Oh, a cockroach girl? But something seems a bit off..." Lippy: "I'm a little bug! Don't treat me like a cockroach!" Vanessa: "Well, we're both disliked. Let's get along." Lippy: "I told you, I'm not a cockroach..." Grandeur Theater World Gadabout Actions “151, 152, 153…" Vanessa is counting her centipede legs. “I'm a little hungry…" Vanessa is eating some food she stole. “Centipedes love tight spaces…" Vanessa hid somewhere! ...Nobody tries to find her. “Ouch... What's this?" Vanessa was hit by falling pine cones! (+1 Pine Cone) “I don't want to work…" ...Vanessa has spaced out. Category:Monsters Category:Insects Category:Monsterpedia: Paradox Chapter 1 Category:Artist: Setouchi Category:Companions